Дилан
Дилан был адмиралом Королевства Марлон и капитаном Королевской Викторишии. Служа под началом короля Кайла, Дилан согласился выполнить просьбу Кила Фризиса и безопасно перевезти его сына Шоу на материк Эвиллиос, забрав по пути короля и его дочь. После отъезда из Люцифении, Дилана остановили на обратном пути в Марлон. История Ранние годы Родившись в 463 году, со временем Дилан стал адмиралом военно-морского флота Марлона. Каждый год проводя на палубе девяносто процентов своего времени, адмирал смог стать капитаном Королевской Викторишии; в 490 году королева Прим закрепила за этим судном обязанность сопровождать принца Кайла в ходе его путешествий. После этого Дилан и принц, а позднее король, стали близкими друзьями, проведя вместе много времени в море. Позже он женился на женщине, что была на двадцать лет моложе его самого; в определенный момент жизни, мужчина поделился новостью о своем браке с Кайлом. Просьба торговца В 505 году друг Кайла, Кил Фризис, попросил Дилана отвезти своего сына Шоу в Люцифению, а по пути подобрать короля и дочь, Юкину Фризис. Адмирал согласился исполнить просьбу торговца и безопасно перевез Шоу вместе с его одиннадцатью телохранителями по территории Марлона, причалив в местном портовом городе. Когда Шоу нашел Кайла и его товарищей, Жермен Авадонию и Гумилию, Дилан разрешил всем подняться на борт, в то же время на корабле шла активная подготовка к отплытию обратно в Марлон. In EC 505, Dylan was asked by Kyle's friend, Keel Freezis, to sail his son Shaw over to Lucifenia and fetch both the king and his daughter, Yukina Freezis. The admiral complied to the merchant's request and safely transported Shaw and his eleven bodyguards over to the Marlon territory, docking at the local port town. After Shaw retrieved Kyle and his comrades, Germaine Avadonia and Gumillia, the admiral permitted all of them to come on board as they prepared to depart back to Marlon. Как только Юкина подошла к кораблю и отметила довольно сердитые взгляды матросов, Дилан признался, что моряк кажется и ведет себя гораздо грубее среднестатистического человека. Затем адмирал предложил ей отдохнуть в городе, пока еще есть время перед отплытием. Юкина же ответила, что не сможет увидеть неприятную сторону мира, если уйдет далеко от корабля, чем немало удивила Дилана. После этого он позволил любопытной писательнице подняться на корабль и исследовать его столько, сколько она захочет, пока она не трогает многочисленные орудия. Позже появились полководец Вельзении, Шартетта Лэнгли, и полководец Люцифении, Лилиан Муше, решившие проводить Кайла и Жермен, Дилан и им разрешил ступить на борт. When Yukina came to the ship and noted how angry all the sailors looked, Dylan admitted seamen sounded and acted more vulgar than the average land person. He then suggested she rest in town since there was still time before they departed. Yukina replied that she wouldn't be able to see all the unpleasant things if she was kept away from the ship, surprising the admiral. Afterward, he permitted the curious novelist to come aboard and tour the ship so long as she didn't touch the gun batteries. Later on, Beelzenia's Captain Chartette Langley and Lucifenia's Riliane Mouchet arrived to make deliveries for Kyle and Germaine and Dylan permitted them aboard. Проконтролировав свою команду, завершающую приготовления к отъезду, Дилан заметил Юкину на носовой части палубы и предложил ей пройти в ее каюту, объяснив это сильной неустойчивостью корабля во время отплытия. Поблагодарив адмирала, молодая писательница пообещала уйти с палубы, как только закончит писать в записной книжке, хоть это и может занять чуть больше времени. Тут появился Кайл, и Дилан доложил ему о немедленном отправлении, после чего начал пересказывать то, что ему уже сказала Юкина. Впрочем, король прервал его, утверждая, что понял и пришел увести девушку в каюту, ведь остальные трое спутников уже начали волноваться. While overseeing the crew make the final preparations to depart, Dylan noticed Yukina on the bow and suggested she head to her cabin inside, explaining how rocky the ship got during departure. Thanking him, the young novelist said she'd return below deck once she finished writing in her memo book, claiming it would only take a little longer. Afterward, Kyle came aboard deck and Dylan updated him about their departure. As he tried to tell him what he told Yukina, Kyle interrupted that he was aware and explained he came to pick her up since the three below deck were worried.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Путешествие в Марлон Вскоре после этого корабль отправился в путь под руководством Дилана. Во время путешествия он заметил нехорошие изменения волн и дал указание рулевому объехать опасное место южнее, чтобы по пути к Марлону избежать разрушения судна. В какой-то момент Кайл похвалил мужчину, заметив, что тот хорошо выглядит для своего возраста. Позже адмирал ненадолго удалился в свою каюту. Оттуда услышав звуки, характерные для приближения пиратов, он стремительно выбежал из каюты и сказал Кайлу и Юкине покинуть корабль, если начнется пушечный обстрел. Успокаивая моряков, Дилан спросил количество приближающихся врагов и узнал, что всего насчитывается шесть кораблей средних размеров; тогда он подумал, что пираты скорее всего приняли их судно за торговый корабль, ведь было бы слишком глупо пытаться атаковать в другом случае. Soon after, the ship departed and Dylan oversaw the voyage. During the journey, he noticed the poor turn of the tides and instructed the steersman to take a detour route south on the way to Marlon to avoid destroying the vessel. At some point, Kyle complimented that he looked good for his age. The admiral later retired to his room for a time. Hearing from outside that pirates were approaching the ship, he raced from the cabin and told Kyle and Yukina to evacuate the ship if cannonballs began flying. As the sailors calmed down, the admiral asked them for their numbers and learned that six medium sized ships were approaching; he then mused that they must have mistaken their vessel for a merchant ship, it being too foolish to attack them otherwise. Увидев, как чужой корабль начал палить пушечными ядрами, мужчина успокоил пассажиров заверением, что ни один из выстрелов не достигнет цели на такой дистанции. С приближением вражеских судов Дилан приступил к планированию контратаки, стараясь не тратить снаряды, пока не установлено точное местоположение его корабля по отношению к пиратам. Заметив присутствие Кайла на палубе, адмирал нахмурился и напомнил, что королю также стоит эвакуироваться и лишь он не внял этому совету. Впрочем, вскоре Дилан выразил облегчение, что пираты идут с наветренной стороны; заметив вдали горы Жаме, он понял, что эти пираты, должно быть, дилетанты, раз атакуют по ветру и так близко к материку. After seeing the cannonballs being fired by the other ship, he reassured his passengers that the shots wouldn't hit the ship as this distance. As the ships approached, Admiral Dylan began planning his counterattack, careful not to waste shells until determining their position from the enemy ship. Noticing Kyle was still on deck, the admiral frowned and noted that the king should also be evacuated, only for him to brush the advice off. Soon, Dylan expressed relief that the pirates were windward; seeing the Jamet Mountains in the distance, he realized the pirates must be amateurs to attack from downwind and so close to the mainland. И тогда Дилан произнес вслух, что эти пираты просто мелкая рыбешка, хоть ранее он и полагал иначе, пускаясь в объяснения своих доводов при возникновении у Кайла вопроса, почему он так решил. Далее адмирал наблюдал, как экипаж первых двух пиратских судов потонул вместе со своими кораблями, отметив, что для них уже все кончено. Видя, что остальные вражеские корабли продолжают наступление, Дилан развернул собственное судно и совершил пушечный залп в сторону противника, стреляя по нему до тех пор, пока не потопил еще два корабля. В растерянности мужчина подумал, что оставшиеся пираты решили совершить суицид и потопить еще одно судно. Заметив, что еще целые корабли упорно шли на таран Королевской Викторишии, Дилан скомандовал Кайлу держаться хоть за что-нибудь, пока тот спокойно стоял даже при происходящей в тот момент тряске. He then said aloud that they were smaller fish than he thought, explaining his reasoning when Kyle asked why he thought so. Afterward, the admiral oversaw the crew as they sank the first two pirate vessels, remarking it was already the end for them. Seeing the remaining vessels continue their approach, Dylan had the warship turn broadside towards the enemy and fire upon them, sinking two more ships. Bewildered, the admiral wondered if they were trying to commit suicide and sank another vessel. Seeing that the remaining ship was going to ram the Royal Victoricia, Dylan commanded Kyle to hold on to something while he calmly stood through the resulting tremors. Затем мужчина громко закричал, что пираты уже ступили на борт их корабля, отметив, что ближний бой – это классический метод, и вновь бросив взгляд на Кайла. Услышав, что король снова отказывается уходить, Дилан пожал плечами и попросил его хотя бы держаться позади. Когда пираты потребовали от моряков на корабле незамедлительной капитуляции, адмирал приказал своим людям вместо этого окружить корабль и приступить к захвату пиратов. Потом Дилан заметил капитана вражеского судна и одиноко стоящий второй корабль; вынув свой клинок, он нанес удар по капитану пиратов, после чего легко увернулся, по инерции падая. He then called out that it looked like the pirates were coming aboard, remarking that close quarters combat was the classical method as he glanced at Kyle. Hearing the king say he refused to evacuate again, Dylan shrugged and asked him to stay behind him nonetheless. When the pirates demanded the sailors on the ship surrender, Dylan had his men swarm the ship instead and begin to capture the pirates. The admiral then witnessed the ship's captain and second board the ship alone; readying his sword, he slashed at the pirate captain and was easily dodged, falling down from the momentum. Будучи на полу, Дилан получил ногой по лицу и в результате потерял сознание. Проснувшись спустя какое-то время, мужчина поднялся и увидел, что всех пиратов уже усмирили, но что-то приближалось к кораблю, напоминая бесчисленное количество змей, выглядывающих из воды. Судорожно приказывая своей команде стрелять в существо из пушек, адмирал вместе со всеми остальными понял, что они наткнулись на гигантского осьминога. Пока Дилан наблюдал за оперативными, но неэффективными атаками, направленными на монстра, к своему другу подошел Кайл и спросил, имел ли он раньше дело с подобными монстрами. As he crawled on the floor, Dylan was kicked in the face and blacked out as a result. Awakening some time later, Dylan stood and saw the pirates had been subdued, but that was ship was being approached by what appeared to be countless giant snakes in the water. Frantically commanding his crew to strike it with the cannons, he realized with the others that it was a giant octopus. Overseeing the rapid, yet ineffective attacks on the monster, Dylan was approached by Kyle and asked what experience he had with a monster like this. Адмирал ответил, что побеждал кита, хотя, признаться, он был значительно меньше. На вопрос, не лучше ли было сбежать, мужчина сказал, что они и так плывут на полной скорости, а враг достаточно быстр, чтобы не отставать. Вскоре после этого Дилан узнал, что с ним желает поговорить Гумилия. Ответив ей, адмирал был потрясен настолько прямой просьбой девушки пустить ее непосредственно к пушкам и отказал, сказав, что они не в той ситуации, чтобы пускать новичков к орудиям корабля, и Гумилия может пораниться в процессе. Но она отметила, что всего лишь хотела написать на них несколько особых слов, потратив на это не больше десяти минут. The admiral replied he had taken down a whale, although admitting it was considerably smaller. Asked if it would be better to flee, Dylan replied they were already moving at full speed and that the enemy was fast. Shortly after, Dylan heard Gumillia demanding to speak with the captain and the admiral answered her. After she bluntly requested permission to work on the cannons, the shocked admiral told her they couldn't under the current situation before pointing out an amateur like her could injure herself handling them. Gumillia replied that she would only be writing a few words on them, citing it would take ten minutes. Дилан с долей сарказма согласился, хоть и подметив, что корабль к тому времени может вполне утонуть, из-за чего Кайл перебил друга и приказал тому поступить в соответствии со словами Гумилии. Пока адмирал попытался возразить, король вновь его прервал, заявив, что она, вероятно, больше всех присутствующих знает о монстре, и иначе они все могут угодить на морское дно. Оставшись при своем мнении, Дилан сохранял молчание, потому Кайл уточнил, что однажды девушка спасла его и стоит ей довериться. Наконец уступив требованию короля, адмирал позвал рулевого и спросил, через какой промежуток времени это существо нагонит их. Когда было сказано, что осталось всего пятнадцать минут, Дилан посетовал на явное пятиминутное преимущество. Dylan then sarcastically agreed, qualifying if the ship didn't sink by then, when Kyle interrupted and ordered him to do as she said. As the admiral tried to argue, Kyle interrupted again that she likely knew the most about the monster and that they would otherwise be at the bottom of the ocean. Unconvinced, Dylan remained silent and Kyle elaborated that she was one of the patrons who saved him and therefore they had to bet on her. Finally conceding to the king's demand, he called to the steersman and asked how much time they had before the creature caught up to them. Told it was fifteen minute, Dylan lamented about the mere five minute margin. Тогда он спросил волшебницу, достаточно ли десяти минут для сотни корабельных пушек, Гумилия же подсчитала, что им вполне может хватить всего пятидесяти орудий. Прибавив к уже сказанному наличие у самой полностью готовой поддержки для данной операции, зеленоволосая девушка щелкнула пальцами, и Дилан увидел воспрянувшего духом Шоу с его свитой телохранителей. Когда этот отряд спустя десять минут закончил с заготовками для волшебницы, Гумилия приказала стрелять осьминогу в лоб. Выслушав объяснение девушки на счет точного места, Дилан терпел непрекращающееся тыкание девичьего пальчика в его распухший лоб; стоило мужчине выкрикнуть от боли, волшебница заявила, что именно там слабое место и у того существа. He then asked the mage if ten minutes was enough time for the ship's hundred cannons and Gumillia calculated they would only need fifty. Adding she already had other help prepared, the green-haired woman snapped her fingers and Dylan saw Shaw leap up with his entourage of bodyguards. Once the group completed the mage's preparations ten minutes later, Gumillia ordered him to target the octopus' forehead. Confused by the request, Dylan listened to the mage explain the exact spot while poking his swollen forehead; crying out in pain that it hurt, the mage stated that was where its weak spot was. Когда тварь нависла над кораблем, Гумилия дала сигнал, и Дилан приказал стрелять со всех пятидесяти корабельных пушек в лоб монстра. Попавшие в цель снаряды заставили существо издать звонкий рев и рухнуть в воду, а впечатленный адмирал издал восхищенный вздох с примесью некой досады. Затем он приказал продолжать стрелять еще чаще; молчание палубных орудий привело к определенному вопросу от адмирала, хотевшего знать, почему пушки не стреляют. Посланный наверх человек рассказал, что орудия были полностью разрушены, и Гумилия спокойно отметила причиной поломки слишком торопливые приготовления. Затем Кайл скомандовал Дилану прорваться через существо и направляться в Марлон, из-за чего адмирал усомнился в его вменяемости. As the creature loomed over them, Gumillia gave the signal and Dylan had the ship fire all fifty cannons at the monster's forehead. Met with the monster's ringing cries as it collapsed in the water, the impressed admiral made a groan of mixed admiration and chagrin. He then commanded them to quickly fire at it more; met with silence from the battery deck, the admiral demanded to know why they weren't firing. Once a messenger rushed up and explained that the cannons had completely broken down, Gumillia calmly noted it may have been backlash to the hasty preparations. Kyle then ordered Dylan to cut through the creature and head for Marlon and the admiral questioned his sanity. После того, как король Марлона обосновал этот поступок, как наилучший шанс добраться до материка, пока монстр обескуражен, Дилан признал, что у них нет иного выбора, и передал приказы короля своей команде. Постепенно корабль сменил свой курс, обходя существо справа, пока Дилан с моряками сдерживали щупальца осьминога, задевающие корпус судна слева. Успешно обойдя морского зверя, Кайл заявил, что сейчас необходимо быть готовыми быстро уходить, не сбавляя скорости до самого берега, к тому же все так же дул попутный ветер в качестве хорошей поддержки кораблю, что приподняло победный дух людей на корабле. Чуть позже корабль приплыл в Жаме, там Дилан и его команда попрощались с Кайлом и его спутниками, после чего они отправились на праздник в городе. Once the Marlon King explained it was their best chance to get to the mainland while it was daunted, Dylan admitted they didn't have much other choice before relaying the king's orders to the crew. As the ship changed course and passed the right side of the creature, Dylan and his fellow seamen gulped as its tentacles brushed with the left side of the hull. Once they successfully passed the monster, Kyle proclaimed they should be able to escape until they reached the shore even without any change in wind, prompting everyone to raise victory cheers. They later arrived at Jamet and Dylan and his crew said goodbye to Kyle and his comrades before heading off to party in town.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Личность и черты характера Дилан был сдержанным, но веселым человеком. Как ответственный капитан Дилан сильно заботился о своей команде и пассажирах корабля, никогда не забывая об их безопасности и действуя так, чтобы максимально ее обеспечивать. Служа под началом короля Кайла, адмирал был с ним в довольно близких отношениях и часто делился с монархом подробностями своей личной жизни. Подобное доверие также распространилось и на близкого друга Кайла, Кила, когда торговец попросил забрать Кайла и вдобавок свою дочь, а Дилан охотно согласился. Кроме того мужчина был верным и преданным в своем служении Марлону, отдавая всего себя флотскому образу жизни и служа своему королевству в течение многих лет без единой жалобы. Адмирал имел логичный и рациональный образ мышления, отточенный благодаря многолетнему опыту; в минуту опасности милосердие у Дилана преобладало над напряжением, потому он мог сохранять спокойствие, сталкиваясь с угрожающими жизни ситуациями - при пиратских нападениях или атаках животных размером с кита. Даже так Дилан был не способен справиться с совершенно незнакомой угрозой при всех своих знаниях, как при встрече с гигантским осьминогом аотако, из-за чего легко растерялся, когда в той же ситуации остальные люди ведут себя странно или непредсказуемо. Также адмирал без колебаний женился на женщине, что была моложе его на двадцать лет. Навыки и умения Дилан был выдающимся моряком, который мог выполнять свой долг адмирала и плавать в море большую часть года. За много лет накопив значительный морской опыт, он обладал богатыми познаниями о ведении морского боя и мог оценить, ударит ли ядро его корабль, по пройденному тем расстоянию. Имея такие познания, Дилан был опытным стратегом и умел очень быстро топить чужие корабли. Также он понимал основные мотивы и тактики пиратов. Несмотря на мастерские навыки на море, Дилан был значительно слабее в фехтовании, потому в ближнем бою победить его было куда проще. Связь с другими персонажами Кайл Марлон: Король Дилана. Познакомившись с принцем еще в молодости, Дилан был всецело предан Кайлу как следующему правителю Марлона, кроме того они стали довольно близкими друзьями. Поэтому адмирал был довольно оперативен при обеспечении его безопасности, пусть и мог позволить королю делать что угодно в непростых ситуациях, также держа Кайла в курсе о своей личной жизни. Еще Дилан мог при случае распространять то же отношение и на других знакомых Кайла, из-за этого оказав услугу Килу. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Дилана происходит из валлийского языка, означая "большая волна"; Марлон – родина Дилана – вдохновлена Британской Империей. *То, как Кайл описывает Дилана в качестве убийцы кита, может быть отсылкой к капитану Ахаву – герою знаменитого романа "Моби Дик". Любопытно * Дилан описывается как начинающий проявлять признаки своего возраста: например, у него имеются небольшие морщины по краям лица и давно выросли усы. Появления *Дочь Зла: Алая прелюдия (первое появление) *Дочь Зла: Лазурный пролог *Эпос о Зле: фанбук по "Дочери Зла" (только упоминание) Примечания